I'm not a princess
by the wicked witch of disney
Summary: Jim works at the castle when the prince holds a ball where he meets a beautiful fair maid?
1. Chapter 1

I'm not a princess

Chapter One

This is a Disney cross over including Jim x Cinderella,Prince Charming

and last but not least Tulio

The sound of the kitchen had finally numbed in his ears and he scrubbed and scrubbed at the pot. Jim didn't understand why he had to wash the pan again for the third time. But everything had to be perfect for the Prince's ball tonight. God, Jim hated these things, it was just an opportunity for the Prince to get laid. Jim heard the door open to the kitchen, fearing that the Prince was coming to do another Kitchen Inspection which he was not ready for he turned around, almost ready to tell his employer off. "Don't start with the, I'm done with this, crap." Tulio laughed doing his impression of the Prince.

Jim laughed also, Tulio and Jim were good friends. Tulio worked there when Jim got his job in the kitchen. Jim walked up to Tulio, putting the dishes down. "What's up, man." Jim said as Tulio and him did their own little handshake.

"Nothing much." Tulio said. Then he looked away rubbing his chin.

Jim groan. "What does 'Prince Charming' want now." Jim said agitated with the prince already, and it wasn't even 8 AM. Jim follows Tulio to the Prince's chambers. Jim walked through the gold and red doors. It always astounds him every time he comes in there. The bedroom was at least 3 times bigger then the kitchen, and it was a castles kitchen! Jim didn't understand why the Prince needed so much space.

"I'll just wait out here." Tulio said as he stepped outside the room. His long curly hair pulled back into a low pony tail.

Jim scanned the room when his reflection caught his eye, but something ghastly and repulsive was blocking it. 'Prince Thomas, great...' Jim thought to himself.

"Ahh, there you are Jane." The prince said as two men were working on his outfit.

Jim rolled his eyes. "It's Jim. I have worked for you almost 6 years. One would think you would know my name."

The prince waved his hand. "Whatever, Jess, now listen. I need you to cater my Ball, everything must be perfect." His black hair was cut in a military buzz cut and his white and gold outfit with the red pants was, what Jim thought, to much.

Jim's eyes widened. "Sir, I don't mean to sound ungrateful but I only get one night off a month and that's tonight." Jim said with slight anger seeping through his voice. Trying his best to keep it down

"So"

Jim was taken aback. "Soooo, Do you really expect me to work my night just for some stupid party." Jim said throwing his hands up in the air.

The prince waved his hand again and the servants moved away quickly. The prince turned toward Jim. "Yes, I do. If you still want to be employed by this time tomorrow, you will be at my ball tonight with a tray of delicious snacks and wear something nice." The prince said turning back the mirror.

Jim groaned and slammed the princes door on the way out. A nasty smirk set upon the princes face as the room stopped rumbling.

That night Jim was barely dressed up at all. His hair was pulled back like it always was and he wore a white shirt and black slacks. The best he could afford for the prince's cheap wages. He slowly went down to the kitchen, grabbed a tray of kesh and walked into the ballroom. Bad waltz music played and girls in big flashy dresses and men in monkey suits danced. Jim ducked his head and made his way to the buffet table.

Tulio was also in a monkey suit and came by for a snack. "Thanks." He said grabbing a blue colored kesh and almost walked away when he turned around. "Jim!" He said.

Jim gave him a glance. "Yeah, your royal highness is making me work my night off."

Tulio's eyes widened. He shook his head. "You know what." He said taking the plate from Jim and setting it on the table. "Go." Tulio said shoving on Jim.

Jim paused. "But the prince." Jim said, "My job."

Tulio shoved him harder out the door. "Let me deal with Mr. pompous about it okay. Go home. You deserve it."

Jim smiles. "Thanks man." He said giving Tulio a hug then darts for the door, when he runs into someone. "Oh my god, I am so sorry."

The girls purse flew to the floor and everything flys out. "No, no. It's my fault. I wasn't watching." Both her and Jim are on their hands and knees picking up everything when they accidentally bonk heads.

Jim was surprised he expected a horrible princess to tell him to grovel at his feet. And oww! He thought as he looked up, she looked up and their eyes met. His Caribbean blue and Cinderella's crystal blue.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a dream

Okay guys I hope you liked the first chapter. It gets better from here on I promise

Now where was I... Oh that's right

It was a dark and stormy night in the WAIT! Nope wrong one. Right sorry got it now

(Clears throat and begins)

Cinderella and Jim's eyes lock. "Hi." She says with a slight smile but not breaking eye contact.

"Hi," Jim replies back. She was the most beautiful girl he had every seen. Her blond hair was pulled back into a bun behind a light blue headband that perfectly matched her light blue ball gown. Ball gown! Crap! Jim thought "Here let me help you up." Jim said standing up and reaching out his hand to the girl on her knees.

Cinderella smiled taking his hand. Jim helped her up but her shoe was caught on her dress. Cinderella gasped as she fell into Jim. "Sorry," She replied. "These shoes are just a bit to big." Cinderella said sheepishly.

Jim laughs under his breath. The beautiful girl still in his arms. "That's alright. Glad I caught you." Jim said.

Cinderella looks deep into Jim's eyes. "Guess I literally fell for ya huh." Cinderella said not looking away. (JUST KISS ALREADY GAHH! Sorry can't help it. Ship butting in please continue) Cinderella bit her lip.

That is when Jim's common sense came in. He cleared his throat. "You're here for the ball?" He asked the girl as she stood on her own, obviously not use to high heels. 'What of course see is here for the ball, blockhead.' Jim thought to himself.

She giggled. "Yes," Cinderella said. "But I'm absolutely terrified." She said looking around the corner. They were on a platform of the stairs down to the ball room.

Jim looked at her with curiosity. "What, a beautiful girl like you just barely goes to her first ball." Jim said.

Cinderella shuffled her feet. "Yes actually. These fancy gowns are not really my thing." She said biting her lip.

Jim laughed under his breath again. "Surprising." He said. "Ummm." He said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm, Jane, I mean uh, Jess, god, Jim, my my name's Jim." Jim said. A bright flush filling his cheeks.

Cinderella laughed, grabbing her headband. "Well, Jane Jess Jim." She said with another adorable laugh. "I'm Ella, but everyone calls me Cinderella." She said looking down at the floor thinking of what her step mother and sisters would say if they knew she was here.

Jim couldn't stop himself. "That's a beautiful name." He said quickly. 'You know your not allowed to do this just go home!' Jim yelled at himself.

Cinderella laughed. " Thanks, I got it for my birthday." She said. 'That was so stupid, why would you say that.' She thought. Fortunately for her Jim laughed thinking it was funny and also super adorable. I mean come on, some beautiful girl is actually talking to him... HIM. Not ordering him to get them anything but actually having a conversation. "Are you here for the ball to?" She asked hopefully.

Jim looked down at his horrible attire. He looked like an idiot he thought. She obviously has never been to a fancy thing before. "No, I, umm, I work in the kitchen." He said. Well there go his shot with her, fluttering out the window, he thought.

Cinderella squished her mouth. "To bad, would have been nice to know at least one person." Cinderella said as the music from the ballroom started up again.

The light bulb came on in Jim's head. It was a crazy idea, but just crazy enough it might work. "Would you care to dance." He asked her holding out his arm. "I mean uh you don't have to if you don't want to I mean." Jim said when he felt satin touch his hand.

"I would love to." Cinderella said as she grasped a hold of his hand. Her light blue satin glove entangled with his hand. "Though I might step on your toes." Cinderella said.

Jim smiled. He wouldn't have it any other way. He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Just A Dream

Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy this story so far. I have had a lot of feels happening when I am writing this.

Who else is shipping Jim and Cinderella already. Raise hands..anyone...no...okay

You're not awkward, I'm awkward, your gorgeous...wait what

As they danced Cinderella placed her head on Jim's shoulder maybe stepping on his toes a few times. Cinderella was happy. She bet that the prince wouldn't even make this happy. She felt that it was so right even though they had only met a few hours ago. Yes, they had been dancing for about two hours it was only 10. "Hey, you want me to grab you a drink or something?" Jim asked Cinderella. Trying to be concentrate. Cinderella nodded and smiled. Jim smiled his hot half smile. "Okay. Be right back beautiful." Jim said placing a tender kiss on the top of her hand. A bright pink flush eased into her cheeks.

Cinderella smiled as he turned to go get drinks. She couldn't help herself she totally stole a glance at Jim's butt. (Tell me you wouldn't) Cinderella was so happy. As soon as Jim was out of sight. She squeed and jumped up and down. Until she almost fell down the stairs in her glass slippers. Suddenly a bright blue ball of light appeared in front her. Her fairy godmother appeared a few feet away. Her gray hair hidden behind a periwinkle kind of blue cape dress. "Sweet heart, how is your night." Her godmother asked. Her voice was calming, it reminded Cinderella of her mother.

Cinderella's face lit up. "Its amazing, Godmother! Thank you so much!" Cinderella Embraced her godmother when she heard a voice.

"Hello, is someone their." A deep male voice. Suddenly his royal highness walked up the stairs. "Who are you talking to?" He asked.

Cinderella's eyes were wide. She glanced at her fairy godmother. He really couldn't see her could he. "Umm." She said when her fairy godmother raised a finger to her lips then disappeared. "No one, your highness." Cinderella did a curtsey but almost toppled over.

The prince looked at her with a smile. "A beautiful girl like you, why are you here all by yourself." He said getting closer.

Cinderella could smell the alcohol on his breath. She felt bile creep into her throat but swallowed it back down. "Actually." She said trying to get the taste out of her mouth. "I'm waiting for someone." She said, seeing if he would go away.

The prince huffed. "Non sense." The prince said grabbing a hold of Cinderella's arm and dragging her to the ball. "No one is more important then the prince." He said.

Cinderella groaned but followed. Picking up her dress as she was dragged down the red carpeted stairs. 'Jim' She thought. 'Where are you.' She looks around the ball room and spys her step mother and step sisters. She panics. 'oh god. What if they recognize me.' Cinderella glances toward the clock only 11:00. 'I could go home early.' Cinderella thought. Cinderella looked at the prince. A drunken smile on his face. She gives him a fake smile and 'accidentally' on purpose digs her glass heel into his foot. "OW!" The prince yells.

Jim heard the distress of the prince and turned to see Cinderella and the prince dancing together. Reality sinks into Jim. "Why would she want me, if she can have him." Jim said as he set the drinks down on the table. Tulio seeing Jim storm off toward the kitchen.

Cinderella fake gasps. "Oh my, I'm so sorry." She said with a half smile. "Guess I'm just not a good enough dancer." Cinderella said then she tried to walk away.

The prince grabbed Cinderella's arm. "That's okay. I got something else we can do." The Prince said taking her out into the garden.


	4. Chapter 4

Just A Dream

Chapter 4

Disney crossover if you haven't already noticed

When I write this sometimes I feel like Chel you know... just just just just just GAHHHH

Cinderella groaned as she followed him out into the garden. She sits down and groans as he sits down next to her. The alcohol stench radiating off of him. Cinderella squishes her nose. Gross. "Soo, now what." She says looking at him with disgust.

The prince scoots closer to her. "I have a few ideas." He said placing his arm around her shoulder.

Cinderella huffes. "God, no! Get off of me." She said jumping out of his reach.

Jim slams his hands onto the counter in rage as Tulio comes up from behind him. "I'm so stupid. Why did I think anything could come from that." Jim said to himself. He growled as he threw a plastic measuring cup across the room nearly hitting Tulio.

"Whoa. Man what happened." Tulio asks as he sits on top of the counter.

Jim looks at him with sadness. "Did you see that beautiful girl that was dancing with 'Prince Charming'?" Jim asks lowering her head.

Tulio laughs. "Oh yeah, man. She was gorgeous I would go after her in a minute. I mean..." Jim shoots him a look full of hate. Tulio clears his throat. "Yeah, what about her?" Tulio asks.

Jim groans. "I ran into her on the stairs and she fell, I caught her... well then I fell." Jim gives a half life as he remembers her blonde golden hair resting against his shoulder. He remembered the smell of roses and rasberries. "We danced for a while and well I don't know it probably sounds stupid."

Tulio couldn't help but laugh. "That does sound stupid, that you are gonna let some creep of a prince steal your girl."

Jim half smirked. Then it faded away. "I mean, he's a prince. I'm a a dish washer." Jim said lowering his head

"God no! Get off me." They heard. Jim darted to the window.

Of course it was the prince trying to get with some chick. "Hey Jim, aint that your girl." Tulio said.

Jim's eyes widened. The prince wrapped his arms around her and started tugging at her dress. "Don't touch me!" Cinderella screamed. And kicked at him.

Tulio could have sworn he saw smoke. "I'm gonna kill him, I swear I'm gonna kill him." Jim said backing away from the window.

"Go get her, knight in shining apron." Tulio said watching from the window.

Jim ran quickly out of the kitchen down to the garden. Cinderella screamed, feeling the prince's grubby hands on her. She kicked at him but he over powered her. He pinned her down with his body weight. "Come on princess, just a bite." He said. He pinned her arms down at her side and started kissing her neck. She thought she was gonna be sick, and his body was crushing hers she gasped her breath.

Jim couldn't believe what he was seeing taking a huge handful of the back of the prince's suit and threw him off of her. Cinderella sat up quickly gasping and wipe invisible germs from her neck. Jim reached out his hand to help her. She grasped it quickly. "Look out!" She yelled the prince was coming back after her.

Jim turned and socked the prince in the face. "Run!" He yelled at her, "Get out of here before he can do anything else!" Cinderella stood quickly and started to run when she lost her shoe. "Leave it!" Jim said as he fought of the prince who knocked him to the floor. Cinderella wanted to help but she knew she couldn't. She darted out of the garden, home.

The prince grabs a hold of Jim's collar and holds him above his head. 'He's so much stronger then me.' Jim thinks when a smirk crosses the prince's face. "Do you really think you would have a chance. She's a princess, you're a good for nothing piece of dirt, just your father!" A crowd of people started to gather

"Get him!" Tulio yelled at Jim. Jim head buts the prince the he kicked at him, knocking him back then ran. "Ohhh." Tulio said as the prince sneered up at him. Tulio smiled and waved while sinking behind the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

Just A Dream

Chapter 5

Disney crossover obviously

I hope you have enjoyed this so far. What does everyone think? Tell me what you like about it Pwease

Cinderella ran as far as she could, she wondered if she should go back for Jim, she jumped in her Carriage but it started to disappear around her. Her hair was falling out and her dress was turning back into her brown crusty dirty servant dress. She hit the ground hard when the carriage disappeared and began running which was very hard in one brown flat and a glass slipper. 'Wait, glass slipper.' she thought. She grabbed the slipper and held it close. It would always remind her of Jim. She made it home with only enough time to hide the slipper in her room. Her house was in the next town over. Hopefully she would be out of the prince's reach at least for a while.

Jim's muscles were killing him as he ran through the streets to his apartment. He knew he couldn't stay there. The prince and his guards would defiantly be looking for him. The one thought he had was... 'I hope Ella's okay.' He packed only a few things. His black coat and his pistol. He stuffed the gun into his coat pocket, changed clothes and pulled the coat on. He then left the only place he had left after the inn burned down. Jim sighed as he locked the door for the last time.

A few weeks later, Jim was hiding out in the next town over. 'Hopefully no one would recognize me if I'm here.' Jim was absolutely starving. He went out on the little village hopefully for some bread or something he can swipe. Jim had his hands deep in his pockets feeling the pistol hitting the outside of his leg. Jim spied an apple sitting on the edge of the counter. It had been to long. He leaned up against the pole stuck his hand out behind him and quickly stuck the apple into his pocket. 'Yes.' he thought as he started walking away when he was grabbed from the back and held up by a very large man. "You stealing from me boy." Garlic and fruit filled Jim's nose. The man had big black bushy eyebrows and a matching gotye.

Jim's eyes widen when a small petite hand tapped on the mans shoulder from behind Jim. "Excuse me sir, I do believe you dropped this." A very familiar voice said to Jim. The hand held out a silver coin in front of Jim. The merchant quickly snatched it, dropping Jim.

Cinderella was passing by with a basket when the merchant picked up a man who had stolen an apple. Her good nature kicked in. She pulled a silver piece out of her apron and paid for the apple. This man needed it. Until she recognized his pony tail. 'oh no.' Cinderella said trying to walk away calmly.

Jim spun around quickly. He spied her blonde hair tied back by a handkerchief and she wore a brown dress and a white apron. He grabbed a hold of her shoulder. "Hey I never thanked you." Jim said.

Cinderella cringed but never looked back. "No harm done." She said ducking her head and trying to run. 'He knows me as a Princess not a popper I want to keep it that way.'

Jim smiled. "Ella, thanks." He said with a half smile and a shrug.

Cinderella cringed once again and turned toward him with a sad look painting her face. "Hi Jim."

Jim huffed with a smile. "Thought you forgot about me, whats a princess like you doing out here. Don't you have servants to do this for you?" Jim said curiously. Cinderella sighed, grabbed a hold of Jim's arm and drug him toward an ally. "What's going on Princess."

Cinderella rolled her eyes and turned toward him. "I'm not a princess." She said. "I'm a servant and I only went to the ball because I needed to get away from my wicked step mother and evil step sisters."

Jim laughed. "Could have fooled me." He joked.

Cinderella tilted her head with a sassy smile and crossed her arms. "Real funny huh." Jim continued laughing. Cinderella leaned forward and kissed him.

That shut up Jim very quickly. "What...why...what." He said after she pulled away.

Cinderella smiled. " _I_ never thanked you." She said "For saving me from that bone headed neanderthal." Cinderella laughed.

Jim smiled. "No problem." He said "I might have to do it more often." He said placing his lips to hers again.

That stayed that way for a moment when Cinderella paniced. "I have to go, my step mother will kill me if I'm not back soon." She tries to walk away but Jim stops her.

"Who says you have to." Jim said with a smile.

Cinderella paused. "Where else would I go." She said sadly.

Jim kissed her again. "Come home with me, we wont have to deal with any of them. We can go to the next town over and live out our lives together." Jim said. Cinderella thought for a moment, she thought of them dancing together his fresh soap and cherry smell. A smile lit up her face and she nodded her head rapidly as she lunged toward Jim. She pressed her lips to his, she was so happily. She thought she might finally live happily ever after.

The kiss caught Jim off guard but he was just guessing this was her saying yes. He kissed her back and he dug his hand through her hair.

Jim and Cinderella took all their strength to pull apart. Jim held out his hand to her. She tossed her basket and grabbed his hand and they walked toward the next village.


	6. Chapter 6

Just A Dream

Chapter 6

WHAT! You thought it was over... oops

The prince glared at the fire. He held ice to the side of his face. Jim really did a number on his face. "Sir, this was found in the garden but their has been no sign of the dish washer." One of the prince's servants said bringing him Cinderella's glass shoe.

The light bulb lit up in the Prince's head. 'Jim would come to me if I had his girl.' An evil smirk painted his mouth. "Tell Tulio to come to me, he needs to write a proclamation. Every girl in the kingdom will be forced to try on the shoe."

Cinderella and Jim sat in their own house in two villages over but it was inside the kingdom. Cinderella sat on Jim's lap in front of the fire and played with his hair. "What are you doing, Ella?" Jim asked with a laugh.

Ella just laughed. "Playing with your hair. Don't judge me, this takes a lot of skill." Cinderella joked. Cinderella gasped and pulled back quickly filled with excitement. It had been a year since the ball her wedding ring glistening on her left hand. "Oh I almost forgot." She said with a big smile.

Jim sat up quickly. "What...what happened." Jim said nervously. "What did you do."

Cinderella tipped her head from one side to another with a thinking look as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Well, its kind of something...we did." She said squishing her face waiting for his reaction.

Jim nearly jumped out of his boots. "Wait, really!" Jim yelled filling with excitement.

Cinderella nodded eagerly. "Found out this morning." Cinderella said with an excited yell.

Jim yelled with excitement lifting Cinderella into the air. He set her back on the ground and placed a hand to her stomach. "We're going to be a family." Jim said excitedly.

The next morning Jim went outside to grab the milk from the porch when he saw all of the neighbors around a pole on the other side of the street. His curiousity got the better of him and he walked up to the pole seeing a royal proclamation reading ' _Every fair maiden will be visited by a guard of the prince for he is searching for his bride. Everyone of them will try on the glass slipper._ ' Jim froze, he dropped the milk and darted toward the house.

"Ella!" He yelled as he came in.

"Hey baby, did you get the milk?" She asked.

Jim grabbed a hold of Cinderella's shoulders. "Ella! The prince, he's looking for you!" Jim said with real fear in his eyes.

Cinderella gasped. "What! No but I don't understand? How do you know?" Cinderella asked. As Jim told Cinderella of the proclamation and what the prince had said a year ago, she began to cry. "I can't do it, he can't make me." She said.

Jim quickly wrapped his arms around her. "He won't I promise. This is what we'll do, neither of us leave the house. People really don't know we live here, maybe except the milk man but we will be fine." Jim kissed her on the forehead. "I will never let anything happen to you."

It had been about three months since them. Cinderella's stomach was only slightly showing. She was running low on just about everything. "Jim baby, I need you to go get some things from the store."

Jim looks at her. "No we can't they will know you're here. I don't want to risk it." Jim said lovingly.

Cinderella looks at him. "Its been three months the prince has probably come and gone by now." She said pulling her baby face. "Don't make your pregnant wife wait any longer." She said using her puppy dog face.

Jim groans "Fine!" He said running a hand through his hair. "Only because I love you." He said giving her a kiss then leaving.

Cinderella smiles and continues cleaning.

Outside Jim quickly rushes away from the house. The prince is standing on the back rode and sees Cinderella in the kitchen. He signals his guards.


	7. Chapter 7

Just A Dream

Chapter 7

What! What is gonna happen Bum Bum Buhhhh

Cinderella heard the door open behind her as she cleaned the dishes. "See nothing happened baby cakes everything was fine." She says turning around until she sees the prince and his guards. She gasps and tries to scream but a dirty, sweaty hand is covering her mouth. The prince walks up to her and moves a hand through her hair. "You are a much more beautiful princess then a popper." He said with a sly smile.

Cinderella takes a big bite of the guards hand who jumps back in pain as she head butts the prince who falls back to the floor. "And you are a sorry excuse for a prince you low life wasted son of a b" Then a hand is shoved in front of her mouth again. (Sorry for my almost language)

The Prince rubbed his forehead and stands up with a sly smile. "Yes, I'm going to enjoy this." He said with a smile. "Put her in the carriage and leave something 'special' for Jake." The prince says starting to leave.

"It's umm.. Jim sir."

"Whatever" The prince said as Cinderella fights and squirms to get out of the guards hands.

"JI" She says before another hand is clasped over her mouth.

Jim quickly comes home with everything the needed from the store and slips through the back. "Hey, Ella. They didn't have the kind of chip you liked so I just got..." Jim said not seeing Ella in the small house. "Ella, where'd you go." He said setting the grocerys on the table and searching the house. "Ella!" He said getting nervous and rushing back into the kitchen where a old piece of parchment was squished by the bags. He quickly rips it out from under the bag.

 _Did you honestly expect me to stay with you, I mean, did you really think I loved you. I don't love you. I never did, I'm going back home. Don't follow me._

 _Cinderella_

Jim's heart stopped as he read. How, what, why. How could she do this to him. She made him believe that he was important to her. Cinderella just got him out of the house so she could, so she could just leave. Jim stumbled backward. He didn't understand, he thought they could finally be happy, he thought they could have a family. Jim slammed against the wall and slid down the wall and began to cry. He thought of how they danced together and how he saved her life, and how...she saved his. Just the other day she had told him of the baby. Why would she do that!

Jim's sadness fueled him to stand once again from his Emotional breakdown. He grabbed a bag and stuffed what he could into it. Including the letter to remind him to never trust anyone again. Then he headed for the port.

Jim closed his eyes as the smell of salt water filled his nose. He stood on the port heading to somewhere new he looked out on the boats ready to leave for good. Until he saw a familiar face. "Hey, bro, long time no see." Tulio says coming over to Jim through the crowd.

Jim smiles as they do their little hand shake. "You know I do what I gotta do." Jim laughs.

"How are things with you and that princess girl. Haven't see you since man." Tulio said patting Jim on the back.

Jim turned away. "Don't bring her up." Jim said growling to himself.

Tulio looks at Jim with confusion. "What happened I thought you were head over heels for that girl." Tulio said. "Something must have happened."

Jim pulls out the letter and shows it to Tulio. "We were in love. Or at least I thought we were. She just left just like that no warning just a note." Tulio just starts laughing. "Right okay, laugh at my pain." Jim said irritated.

"No no that is not why I'm laughing, does she usually have upside down a's and backward y's."Tulio said with a smile. "Cause this is a dead ringer for the prince's hand writing." He laughed until he saw the bottom signature.

Jim freaked out. "Whats the point their writings similar."

Tulio shushed him. "Dude... Cinderella!" Tulio said loudly. Jim just nodded. 'Duh!' he thought. "No man, the prince has got her." Tulio said seriously.

Jim looked at him. "Yeah I'm sure he does can you stop mocking me." Jim said agitated.

Tulio groaned "No man, the prince went out yesterday looking for her, he came back with her just a few hours ago. He was getting revenge on Jake, Jess, Jane or something or other." Tulio didn't even finish his sentence before Jim was up and running toward the palace. Her knight in shinging apron was on his way. Tulio yelled back at him. "My ship is ready, be on it with your princess!"


	8. Chapter 8

Just A Dream

Chapter 8

Soooo is it interesting yet? Well apparently since your still reading this

It might be almost over but you never know

'I knew it' Jim thought as he ran as fast as his legs could take him. He promised her that he would never let anything happen to her. He raced toward the palace. He would have to go through the servants quarters. The guards were probably waiting for him. The castle was surrounded by a 8 ft steel gate but Jim knew a few people who would let him in. Jim crept around the gate to the servants entrance, the sun was setting. "Hey!" Jim whispered into the entrance. "Nani, Nani."

A girl with shoulder length black hair and a blue uniform walked over to the entrance looking around. "Who the hell is it. I swear to god if someone sneaks up on me I am going to..." Nani said with a frying pan

"Nani, Nani." Jim said

Nani screamed and swung the pan knocking Jim to his back. "What is wrong with you! Stupid head!" Nani laughed helping Jim back up to his feet. Nani's skin was a pretty coco color with a light blue flower in her dark hair. She was only 19 but she had a hard swing. "I swear you're going loco." Nani said with a smile. "What do you need, bro." She said placing a hand on her hip.

Jim squished his face and placed a hand on his forehead. "You still hit like a girl." Jim said with a laugh.

Nani stuck out her tongue and shoved the pan into his stomach. "You wish you hit like a girl." Nani said with a laugh. "How's it?" Nani asked as she started walking down the trouble.

Jim sighed. "Well, I might have gotten into a little trouble with 'Prince Charming'."

Nani laughed. "Oh yeah, I heard. Did a real number on his face." Nani said with a smile.

Jim laughed "Yeah." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "He tried to pull something on my wife some time ago. He has her trapped here and I'm coming to get her back." Jim said.

Nani huffed " Have fun with that." Nani said swinging her hips. "Oh by the way that boorish brainless fool has a trap set for you." When they came to the end of the tunnel Nani hugged him. "Aloha Jim be safe." She pushed off of him then headed toward the kitchen.

Jim pulled the pistol out of his pocket and held it front of him ready for anything. Jim crept through the castle avoiding guards and finding the tower. He heard a familiar cry. "Ella." he said to himself. He walked passed by a door where a women was sitting in a white dress crying. Jim secretly peeked through the door. The women he knew was his wife sat their crying in front of the mirror. "That is a horrible wedding dress. I mean the one you wore for our wedding was much more beautiful on you."

Cinderella gasps and looks into the mirror. Seeing Jim leaning up against the door frame. She turns to Jim, tears running down her face. "Jim!" She screamed running up to him. She lunged for him and their lips pressed together again. "Took ya long enough." Cinderella said jokingly.

Jim laughed. "Come on let's get out of here. Tulio has a ship waiting for us at the marina." Jim takes Cinderella's hand and they start running through the castle.

Jim and Cinderella run into the ball room when the doors in front of them slam. "Well, well, well. If it isn't John Herins." The princes voice said from a top the stairs they had just run down.

Jim groans. "Six years dude. JIM HAWKINS!"

"Whatever." The prince said walking down the stairs with a gun in hand and a sword at him hip.

The gun pointed directly at Jim. "You humiliate me in front of my guests at the ball, now your gonna pay for it." Then he points the gun at Cinderella "Plus I have a liking to your fake princess here, miss Cinderella Tramaine."

Jim's anger boils inside him. "It's Ella Hawkins." He said grabbing a hold of the princes arm and twisting it making him drop the gun. The prince gasps in pain as Jim reaches for the gun. The prince digs his heel into Jim's hand and kicks him away. He grabs the gun and points the sword at Jim's neck who is on his knees, his face bloodied. Then the prince points the gun at Cinderella.

Jim reaches for the gun in his pocket but can't find it. He suddenly spies it behind the prince. His eyes dart toward Cinderella then to the gun. "Did you really think you had a chance. I mean seriously." Cinderella slowly starts making her way toward the gun. The prince keeping her at gun point. "Now, say god bye to your princess." the prince said to Jim. Cinderella quickly grabbed and tried to fire the gun. It stalled, it was on safety. The prince laughed. "To slow miss Cinderella." He clicked the gun into the barrel. Cinderella gasped and backed up. Jim jumped at the prince he yelled in pain as the sword pierced his shoulder. He knocked the prince off his balance and the gun fired. Jim landed next to Cinderella gasping for breath, the sword through his shoulder. "You almost had me didn't you." The prince said standing up. He laughed and pointed the gun back at them. "Now you both are going to die. I shoot her first. Jay, that way you can listen to her scream." The prince said pointing the gun at Cinderella. Cinderella grasps Jim's hand. The gun still in her hand. He quickly grabbed it from her secretly turning of the safety. He heard the prince's gun click then Jim fired. His vision so blurry he nearly missed but the bullet went straight the prince's head.

Jim's hand shakes crazily as the gun fell from his trembling palm. The prince fell to his knees then to the floor in a puddle of his own blood. Jim began to cough violently. Blood pouring out of his mouth. Cinderella paniced. "No, no, no Jim. Please don't do this." She said salt water on her tongue from all the tears.

Jim could barely speak. "Go..go find Tul...Tulio. He's at.." Jim coughed again. "He's at the mar..marina." Jim said trying to sit up.

Cinderella was breathing heavily. "Okay got it. Stay here."

A smile crossed Jim's face but not the normal smile that was filled with joy. "Where am I gonna go?" He asked under his breath as Cinderella ran from his sight. Jim coughed violently.


	9. Chapter 9

Just A Dream

Chapter 9

NOOOOOOO He has to make it right...right.

Cinderella ran through the streets of the town to the marina her white ball gown ripped and covered in blood. Her Jim's blood. She cried. "Tulio, Tulio! Tulio please!" Cinderella called out.

Tulio's head shot up seeing the girl Jim was chasing after in a bloody wedding dress tears streaking her face. He paniced when he didn't see Jim. "Hey, hey hey. He said approaching her. "I'm Tulio. What you need girl."

Cinderella began crying harder. "It's Jim he is laying on the castle floor. He needs your help I can't lift him. Please help me." She sobs and falls to her knees.

Tulio quickly wraps his arms around her. "Come on, lets go get him. My carriage is right there." Cinderella ran toward the carriage. Tulio waved his hand and two others followed him.

Tulio jumps in front and the other two squeeze into the carriage with Cinderella there was still much room though. Cinderella felt the carriage lunge forward at full speed. A blonde one sat in front of Cinderella next to a man who looked half machine. Tulio's voice rang from the front. "Miguel, silver, this is Cinderella."

The blonde, Miguel reached forward and kissed her hand. "Euchantia." Miguel said raising his eye brows. Tulio's hand reached through the window and slapped the back of his head. "Hey oww what I do." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Cinderella showed off her wedding ring and a bright pink flush filled his cheeks. "Moron" The cyborg, Silver, said. They finally reached the castle. Cinderella led them to Jim and they quickly got him in the carriage with some of the servants and Nani's help. "We can only do so much with out our equipment." Silver told Tulio.

Miguel was listening for Jim's heart beat. "he's right Ma'am. I don't have a pulse." He told silver. He started performing CPR. Cinderella began to cry. Jim began to cough. ' He's back." Miguel said. "Stay with us pal."

Cinderella cupped Jim's face. "Now you listen to me. James Peadie Hawkins. You will keep those eyes open. Do you hear me!" Cinderella said to him.

Silver tapped her shoulder. "Darling I'm gonna need you to hold him down for me. We have to get the sword out and it wont be pleasant Jimbo. Got it." He said to Cinderella. She nodded her head quickly and paced her body weight on him.

She looked at him deeply in his eyes. "It's okay... look at me okay."

"Okay ready on three. One!" He said Before ripping out the sword.

Jim yelled in pain. Cinderella cringed. "What happen to two and three." Cinderella asked with concern.

Silver shrugged. "Two, three." He said quickly. "Hold on, there is another wound." Miguel quickly handed him a knife. "Lassy, Im gonna need you to hold him again." Silver said.

Jim started to scream. "No, no, no please!" Jim yelled as Cinderella held him still.

"What is it, what's happening?" Cinderella asked scared for everything possible.

Silver sighed. "There is a bullet lodged in his shoulder." He placed a hand on Jim's leg. "My greatest sympathies." Silver stuck the knife deep into his shoulder to try and pry out of his shoulder. Jim screamed in agony. His body twitching and wriggling with pain. To Cinderella it seemed like it lasted hours before the bullet had been removed. Years to Jim. He clutched Cinderella's hand as hard as he could.

"We're here." Tulio said as they reached the marina. The three got Jim out of the carriage who was still screaming in pain. Cinderella clutched her hands close to her and cried. He has to be okay. He just has to.

They were finally on the boat and Jim was laying limp on the deck. His breathing, shallow and light. "Get him plugged into the I.V." Miguel called out orders. Jim was hooked up to a machine feeding his body water.

Cinderella say by the edge trying to control her own breathing. Silver placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's asking for you." Silver said.

Cinderella darted to Jim's side. She grabbed his hand and touched his face. "Ella..." Jim said shallowly. His eyes could barely open he was so weak from the lose of blood. "Ella, take care of the baby. Please, for me." Jim said reaching up and touching Cinderella's face. She smelt the fresh soap and cherries with the hint of blood.

Cinderella began to cry. "Don't ask that of me, Jim. I can't do it without you." Jim wiped a tear from her face and a half smile crossed his face when his arm slowly fell.


	10. Chapter 10

Just A Dream

Chapter 10

NOOOOoooooOOOOOOO This can not happen

or can it.

Cinderella cried. "No! NOO!" She cried as she was shoved out of the way. An oxygen mask forced over Jim's head and Miguel began with CPR and defibrillators. Every few minutes she would hear silver yell clear. She reached out for Jim but Tulio held her back. The sound of her yells and even the defibrillators had droned out of her ears. All she heard was ringing. Suddenly everyone pulled away from Jim.

Miguel's face was filled with sadness as he checked his watch. "Time of death, 11:05 PM" Miguel looked at his watch. "It is 11:05 right. Does anyone have have the same time right. Day light savings time didn't happen already right"

Cinderella fell to her knees covering her face. Tulio tried to wrap his arms around her but she bated him away. "Don't!" She yelled. "Don't touch me." She whispered to herself. She crawled her way over to Jim and sobbed on his body. "You said you would never give up on me. You swore." She sobbed. She leaned up and touched his face. Tears fell from her face painting themselves on his lips. She pressed her lips to his for one last time. She rested her head against his chest and began sobbing. She slowly fell asleep on her true loves chest. When Jim's eyes opened.

A few hours later. Cinderella felt a hand run through her hair as if she was being pet. She smiled but then realized where she was. She jumped up and looked into Jim's eyes. "Jim!" She yelled. As she lunged for him. Falling into his arms.

"Glad I caught you." Jim said with a smile. He was obviously still weak from the loss of blood. But he had been bandaged and was ALIVE!

Cinderella slightly laughed through her tears. "Guess I literally fell for ya huh." Cinderella said. "Can you get up?" She asked.

Jim looked down. "Nope."

Cinderella's eyes widened. "Wait why?" as far as she knew nothing happened to his back.

Jim laughed. "Your on top of me." Cinderella smiled and helped Jim up. His left arm in a dirty sling. His shoulder patched up. The bullet had been holding together his collar bone to his shoulder. "Silver says it will take about 6 months for it to heal. As long as I am able to hold that baby I will be happy." Jim said kissing Cinderella's forehead.

Jim wrapped his free arm around her shoulder and they walked toward the ships edge. The smell of the ocean filled Cinderella and Jim's nose as the land slowly started to disappear.

WHHHATTTT It's still not over gahhhh

About 8 months later, Jim's arm had been out of the sling for some while and Cinderella was due in a little over a month according to silver and Miguel. Cinderella was in the cabin making lunch for the crew. Maneuverings around her stomach. Jim sat in the chair at the table behind her eating an apple. "We still have to pick out a name for this little miss you know." Cinderella said, "and I am not picking anything with out you."

Jim thought for a moment and crossed behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as far as he could. "How about Naomi, or Alexandra?" Jim asked.

Cinderella turned to him with a look of astonishment. "Alexandra? We are giving her a name, not a death sentence." Cinderella said with a laugh when the boat jolted and she fell back.

She grabbed her stomach quickly. Jim's eyes widened at her sudden movements. "What, what is it." He said placing a hand to her stomach.

Cinderella gasped in pain. "Go get Silver or Miguel, somethings wrong with the baby."

A few minutes later Cinderella was laying in a hospital bed in one of the cabins. She was hooked up to a heart rate machine and an I.V. Another TV screen on the left side of her bed. Jim held her hand as Miguel grabbed an ultrasound machine wand and placed the blue goo and the wand to Cinderella's stomach. Miguel was studying the machine intently. He shook his head. "Its no good, there isn't enough room for the baby. We need to induce her." Miguel said calling in Silver.

Cinderella looked nervously at Jim. "No it's to early, what would happen to the baby." Jim said squeezing Cinderella's hand.

Silver marched through the door quickly. "Doesn't matter, the baby's ready. We go by her schedule." Silver said as he grabbed all these utensils. "Now, Jim you can stay but only if something doesn't go wrong. Got it boy." Jim nodded and they started inducing Cinderella.

Miguel growled. "What, what is it." Jim asked. Cinderella on the bed wriggling in pain.

Miguel didn't get answer him. "Get him out of here. We have to do an emergency sea-section." Miguel said. Tulio grabbed a hold of Jim's shoulders and started forcing him out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Just A Dream

Chapter 11

After this is all over I want you guys to hit me up with some cross over ideas you might have it would be super fun to write some of your guy's stuff. You know if you don't know how to put it in words or whatever let me know

Jim tried to push his way past Tulio. "Hey wait! No, he said I could stay!" Jim yelled as Tulio pushed him out the door and slammed it behind him.

"He only said if nothing went wrong." Tulio said. If they have to give her a sea-section somethings wrong with the baby. Tulio paused for a moment. "I thought it was bad when we didn't have and penicillin." Tulio patted Jim's back. "You have to be strong. No matter how much she screams. You can't go barging in their." Tulio said sternly. "They don't need any more people in there."

Jim just nodded. He didn't know if he could hold himself back if he heard her scream in pain. He said quietly for a moment. Just waiting, it was all he could do. Suddenly Cinderella's scream erupted through the cabin. Jim sat there for a moment but jumped up from his seat for the door. Tulio grabbed a hold of Jim. "Let me go man." Jim yelled at Tulio.

Tulio held Jim back. "If you go in their you will only make it worse." Jim sighed. He knew Tulio was right. The best thing for her is to stay out here. Jim cringed as another one of Cinderella's crys of pain broke the silence.

To Jim, listening to his love scream was more painful then the sword being pulled out of his shoulder, and the knife digging out the bullet. His heart wrenched from the sound of her screams. It seemed like days before Jim finally heard the cry of a sweet baby girl. Silver ran out of the cabin. "Jim. Come on!" There was an urgency to his voice.

Cinderella laid in the bed out of breath and holding on to her baby. The first thing Jim saw was all the blood. When someone gets a sea-section they have to cut open the stomach and get the baby. Jim ran to Cinderella's side and looked down at the little girl. She was cleaned up and wrapped in a light pink blanket. She had light brown hair just like her daddy, they didn't know the eye color yet.

Jim half laughed the little girl in happiness. He couldn't believe that there could be something so small. In that moment he knew he would do anything for her. "Do you want to hold her?" Cinderella said, her voice weak and shallow. Jim nodded taking the precious little girl from Cinderella's arms. Cinderella was pale with deep circles under her eyes from loss of blood.

Jim held the baby close. "Hi there, princess." Jim said placing his finger in the little ones grasps. She grabbed a hold of his finger.

He laughed until the machine Cinderella was hooked up to began to beat slower and slower until it was just a constant tone. Miguel pushed passed him and began CPR on Cinderella, getting her blood all over his hands. He yelled out orders to Silver. The baby began to cry with all the sound and being taken away from her mother to long. Tulio took Jim out o the room. Jim felt his heart drop. This can't be happening. She couldn't leave them, she couldn't. Jim clutched the screaming baby in his hands.

Jim paced nervously outside the room. He couldn't scream, he couldn't make a single sound. All he could do was look at that beautiful baby in his hand and pray, pray for his beautiful wife.

It seemed like forever before Miguel walked up the stairs. Tulio ran to his brother. Miguel's face said it all. She didn't make it. Jim quickly handed the baby to Miguel and ran to Cinderella's side. He thought, even in death, your still beautiful.' Then the light bulb went off in his head. He placed his lips to Cinderella's but nothing. Jim began to cry as if the realty of what was happening was setting in. "Ella, Ella no! She needs you Ella... I..I need you!" Jim Placed his lips to hers again. Then again and again. Every time nothing, not even a twitch. Jim felt as if he had swallowed his heart. She was gone. And she wasn't coming back.

Jim let his arms drop and he sat down in the chair next to her and began to sob. "I swore I would always be there for you. I'm so sorry, its all my fault." Jim said lowering his head into his hands.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Its not your fault." He heard her say. Jim's head shot up and looked at Cinderella's body. It hadn't moved. Jim turned to see Cinderella standing behind hi. Her body faded. She wore a long white silhouette dress. She wore the same smile she had worn not even yesterday.

Jim stood and hugged her. "I can't do this without you." He said to the spirit of his love.

Cinderella placed a hand on his back. "Yes, you can't." Cinderella said. Jim lifted his head. "I'm not gone Jim, I will never be gone forever. I'm right here." Cinderella said placing a hand on Jims chest over his heart as she disappeared.

Jim took a step back. He looked around for her. He took a deep breath and walked back up the stairs. "Give me my daughter." Jim said to Miguel. He slowly handed the baby to Jim. Her eyes just barely starting to open. He laughed. He would know those eyes anywhere. "You have your mothers eyes you know." He said to the little girl. She made a slight sound then reached up and touched his face.

Tulio placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry man." Tulio said heartfelt.

Jim sighed looked down at the little girl. "We still need a name for her." He heard Cinderella's voice say into his ears.

Jim thought for a moment. Jim stared back into the little angels crystal blue eyes. He knew his beloved wife would live on through her."Her name is Cindy Ella Hawkins. My little princess." Jim said cuddling close to her.

"I really like it." Her voice said again.

Please don't hate me

but im sorry not sorry.

Give me ideas for more crossovers I would love to hear your ideas


End file.
